


More Than Blood

by artemis1967



Series: When a Demon Walks the Earth [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Divergence - After Dean escaped from the devil's trap (10x03 - Soul Survivor), Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Fight Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Rough Sex, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: “Is this what you want, Dean? Someone strong enough to dominate you?” Each word is punctuated by a thrust from his hips. “I think Dad's perfect little soldier needs a new commander, needs someone giving orders.”





	More Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! As requested, I decided to continue Dean's adventures as a demon.

                                                            

 

 

Dean doesn’t have to go after his little brother at all.

When Sam appears at the bar announcing he’s going to take his big brother home, Dean makes an effort not to reveal his plans to his sweet brother.

Cole is an unwanted addition, and it ends with Dean captured by Sam, which is irrelevant, however, in the face of the inevitability of everything.

The cure attempt is predictable. Dean knows Sam wants his older brother back. But he's going to stop that.

Dean never felt so good. He’s free for the first time in his life. The absence of morality and obligations is liberating. He won’t let his brother ruin it.

As the blood is injected, he begins to feel its effects, every demonic cell in his body fighting the invasion.

Not everything is lost, though. Dean does his best to get inside his brother’s head. And the bullet hits the target when he calls Sam a monster. This has always been a sore subject for his little brother.

Dean, on the other hand, has nothing of the devotion his other self has for his brother. Then the words that come out of his mouth are cruel, “You notice I tried to get as far away from you as possible? Away from your whining, your complaining. I chose the King of Hell over you! Maybe I was just...tired of babysitting you. Or always having to yank your lame ass out of the fire since...”

He appreciates the effect his words have on Sam, giving a sardonic laugh.

“Forever. Or maybe...Maybe it was the fact that my mother would still be alive if it wasn’t for you. That your very existence sucked the life out of my life!”

Another syringe full of blood and Dean has to give credit to his brother’s stubbornness. The kid doesn’t give up. But it only fuels his anger. Not just that, though. He can almost feel the exquisite grip around his cock every time Sam turns his back on him. He's going to have that ass again, and soon.

The opportunity comes when the injections leave him human enough to escape from the Devil's Trap. And the pursuit that follows it is fun. Dean can practically feel his brother’s fear. But when Sam has the chance, he doesn’t take it, and the knife against his neck falls to the floor. _Kindness is so boring_.

A snap of fingers and both are transported to Dean's room.

Playtime’s over.

 

@@@@@@

 

The confusion on his brother's face turns into disbelief the moment Dean orders, “Now, get your clothes off, Sam.”

With a step back, Sam tries to argue, “Come on, man. I'm your brother. This is fucked even for us.” His heart turns to ice with his big brother’s words.

“Your soulless version was a lot more fun, Sammy.”

For the first time, the nickname doesn’t have the same meaning when his brother's demonic version says that. There’s no comfort, concern or love, but only sarcasm.

“What are you talking about?”

“You don’t remember?”

“Of course not.”

“That’s too bad. But It’s remediable.” Two steps and he's near Sam again. This time, his little brother doesn’t back down. Dean touches Sam's forehead and projects all the images of what happened in the alternate universe.

Dean smiles. He’s badass. No. He's more badass than before, and he loves it.

“Holy shit!” Sam says when Dean finishes the projection. He laughs in amazement because his geek brother doesn’t usually spit bad words.

Sam steps back again, shocked. As much as he wants to believe this is an artifice of the demon, he knows it's real. It's almost as if he can feel the touches over his body, the member inside him, pain, and pleasure. Despite that, it’s still wrong. They are brothers.

“A lunatic's sexual fantasies don’t make it acceptable, Dean. I don’t want this, and neither do you.”

“Don’t put words in my mouth, little bro. I'm beyond right and wrong. But you know that. Now shut up and do as I told you.” Dean no longer needs to suppress his desire for his brother, one that has been very well hidden inside him since Sam left Stanford.

Countless thoughts fill Sam's mind, from the sin they are about to commit to the lack of alternatives. They are locked in the Bunker, and he has no chance against his brother's demonic powers. He also knows resistance will cause even more significant pain. The smart thing to do is surrender. And that's what he does.

Dean doesn’t hide his smirk when his brother's long fingers begin to unbutton the shirt he’s wearing. Despite his brother's defiant stare, slight tremors are noticeable in his hands. And soon there's his little brother, naked in all his glory. He takes a moment to appreciate the tall figure. His eyes following every inch of the lean body in front of him. This version of Sam has less muscle than the soulless one, but he's still stunning.

A spinning motion of his index finger is enough for Sam to understand what he wants.

Nudity between them is nothing new, but the lust in Dean's eyes is something Sam just saw directed at girls; till now. It’s with reluctance that he obeys his big brother, turning around. And he blushes even before hearing Dean's next order.

“Open up!”

For a fraction of a second, he thinks about resisting. But it’s useless, and Sam prefers to save his energy for a battle he can win.

The same long fingers open the firm buttocks to show Dean the hole he has already fucked and will fuck again.

He didn’t have much time to enjoy the view last time. So, there’s no rush in his contemplation now, even though his hard cock is demanding attention.

In the blink of an eye, he’s behind the object of his desire, a finger lightly touching the pink entrance.

Sam flinches but doesn’t move despite the invasiveness of the act. All this is so wrong, and he has no strength to fight the demon.

The probe ends, and Dean's voice against his ear sends shivers down his body, “On all fours on the bed.”

Sam follows his orders like a well-trained dog.

For weeks he has been waiting to use his little brother again. However, this martyred resigned version, about to be burned at the stake, has no appeal to him. The fire in his soulless brother was far more interesting.

An idea pops up in his mind, and Dean laughs.

“I'm a genius!” He says, taking off his clothes.

The next thing Sam knows is a bloody palm in front of his mouth. The familiar scent hits his nose, and the nightmare is more real now. But his attempt to prevent contact with demon blood is interrupted by a firm hand on his head and Dean's solid body against his back.

“No. Please,” he begs, not wanting to be corrupted by the darkness one more time.

The fingers entwined in his hair pull his head painfully. 

“This is gonna happen, Sammy, even if I have to inject the blood with that fucking syringe you were using before.”

“Dean! Stop, please. Anything but that.” Fucking his brother is the least of his problems in the face of the alternative of having demon blood rushing through his veins again.

“Swallow it up like a good boy, Sam. And if you bite me, I won’t leave a tooth in that pretty mouth of yours.” He puts his hand over his brother's mouth.

The first lick is hesitant, Sam’s warm tongue barely touching the cut in Dean’s palm.

“Enjoy every drop, Sam. I remember how much you liked that, always sneaking around with that bitch behind my back.”

He rubs his throbbing dick between Sam's ass cheeks, expecting the effect is fast. He needs relief and soon.

_God!_ Sam doesn’t want it. But the smell and taste of sulfur in his mouth are addictive. And he hates himself for it, mainly when the licks turn into suction and Sam let the blood do its work. Tears dribble down his face as he gives himself totally to perdition. Once again.

Before his motivation was noble, despite the misconception about Lilith. Now there's no excuse. Nothing can save him this time.

When Dean feels Sam's teeth on his skin, searching for more blood, he knows his brother had enough. One thought and the wound closes. He smirks at the advantages of being a demon.

The next second, he’s flying through the bedroom until his back hits the wall and he falls to the floor.

_Sonofabitch!_ The effects were faster than Dean expected.

His little brother gets up from the bed, impressive and with his mouth covered in blood.

When Sam realizes, his body is vibrating. Power radiates through every fiber of his body, and he has never felt anything like it. But then his brother isn’t an ordinary demon. He faces Dean.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Dean,” he says, licking the blood on his lips.

And Dean has never seen anything more magnificent and terrible in his life. It only makes him harder.

The fighting instinct kicks in, and Dean stands up in seconds. He is ready.

Both are ready.

May the best man win!

 

@@@@@@

 

He doesn’t expect Dean to materialize against his back, one arm tight around his neck and another pulling Sam's arm painfully. His training takes over, and he hits Dean's nose with the back of his head, making him fly again as soon as he's free.

“Is that how it's going to be, Sammy? I can play this game too,” the demon mocks, and it's Sam's turn to be thrown, until he knocks against the bedroom door, falling to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

After that, both use their dark powers to assault each other. It takes a few minutes, and the bed is the only thing left intact in the room.

“Let’s take this to the next level, shall we?” Dean says when he has his brother trapped against the wall. His dick needs relief since he saw the small hole exposed to his eyes, and the little bitch seems to be having fun too because he can feel Sam's hard cock between them.

Sam always hated the side effect of the demon blood—a massive excitement whose relief only comes with sex, rough and fast; the total absence of control and the dependence of his partner to bring relief so necessary.

Once again, he has no choice, and the unique option is his demon brother. And all contact between their naked bodies isn’t helping at all.

“Sure, Dean. On all fours on the bed.” He imitates Dean, making his big brother laugh.

Dean rubs himself against Sam, hard and deliberately. “You know how things work between us, slut.”

“Well, my soulless version had no demon blood on him. Power is the key, whore.” A power which Sam uses to subdue his brother. They end up on the floor, Sam between Dean's legs.

“Is this what you want, Dean? Someone strong enough to dominate you?” Each word is punctuated by a thrust from his hips. “I think Dad's perfect little soldier needs a new commander, needs someone giving orders.”

Dean doesn’t seem concerned, however. And his big brother can look dominant even under his weight and with his wrists held by Sam’s hands. And for the first time, Sam is aware that he wants to kiss and fuck him. More than that; he wants everything Dean has to give.

Sam allows himself to feel desires until then forbidden and that only resurge in nights of drunkenness and in his dreams.

“God! You've always been so good at following orders, always been so obedient. It’s only right that you’re my little subservient soldier.”

He wants to bend his big brother against the nearest surface and fuck him from behind. His excitement reaches an almost painful level. Sam’s priority now is his liberation. The consequences of this aren’t significant at the moment.

The kiss is brutal, consuming.

Dean opens his mouth and allows the entrance of his brother's tongue. Human Dean could spend hours kissing, but the demon in him has more urgent needs, like something warm and tight around his dick; preferably his little brother's ass.

He’s about to push his brother away when he feels a bite on his lower lip. And Dean knows he won the battle once again. Blood is an addiction to his little brother, and one Sam cannot resist.

The smell is intoxicating, stronger than it was with Ruby, and resisting is useless. Then Sam consumes and is consumed by blood and power.

In the second that Sam sucks his blood, Dean knows that’s the kid's ruin. His brother is vulnerable as he feeds, and Dean takes advantage of that weakness to turn the tables.

When Dean has the long body pinned under his weight on the bed and muscular arms tied at the headboard, the anger and betrayal on his brother's face are expected. But it doesn’t matter. Dean doesn’t intend to win the best brother's trophy anyway. He’s saturated with lust and wants to consume his little brother in every way. He wants to corrupt all the purity that remains in Sam.

“Puppy dog eyes won’t work, Sammy. Demons don’t play fair. You know it,” he says as he positions himself between Sam's legs, a triumphant look on his face. “And I'm not stopping no matter what you say.”

“Lemme go, Dean. I don’t want it.” There is no truth in what he’s saying. Sam’s a prisoner of his own addiction. He wants more, always more. Blood never seems to be enough. And Sam has never tasted anything like his brother's blood before.

Sam’s body betrays him, too. He’s still sporting his erection, his balls are heavy, his body is tense, and tremors are visible in his limbs.

“Don’t fool yourself, baby. I can see the truth.”

Some part of Sam resists, the logical part and that knows this is wrong. He tries to close his legs, and it's in vain. But when Sam feels the swollen head against his rim, he’s quiet. Then, his demon brother pushes in, inch by inch until he can feel the smooth sack against his ass. His unprepared muscles stretch around the invasion, and the pressure is almost too intense. Sam feels so full.

Without wasting time, Dean pulls out all the way, slamming into Sam’s hole hard. And now it hurts. He doesn’t understand why people are subject to it. His brother keeps fucking him and pounding him.

“Gonna take you apart again, little bro.”

Sam’s tears dribble down his face. This is the final sin and the last step to eternal damnation. There’s no turning back.

“Awww, you look pretty when you cry, Sammy.” His human self hated seeing his little brother crying. His actual self gets even more excited by the tears. Dean pushes in deep, licking some of the tears. And it tastes good on his tongue.

“Just shut up, Dean,” he complains, his anger giving way to the timid pleasure he feels when his brother's member hits his prostate. Resistance gives way to acceptance. Pain gives way to pleasure.

Sam’s body clamps around his cock, and he feels the pleasure building. With his hands on the back of his brother's knees, he keeps the long legs wide open, allowing a strong rhythm.

“When I'm done with you, you're gonna feel me inside you for days, Sammy.”

_Hold me down. Make me yours. Suffocate me in your demonic blood._ That’s what Sam wants to say his brother. “Is that all you got, you sonofabitch? I think Crowley can do better.” It's all coming out of his mouth, though.

“Ah, you like it, don’t you?” All the signs indicate exactly it: dilated pupils, white teeth biting the red lower lip tightly to prevent groans—they still come off anyway—and the beautiful erect cock leaking precome against a six pack which Dean wants to lick inch by inch. “I can see everything, Sam. You're so transparent.” He pushes deeply into him with every impulse.

Sam says nothing, but there's still a challenge in his bright eyes. Dean feels the tightening of muscular legs wrapping around his waist, and it proves he’s right.

It becomes increasingly difficult for Sam to keep control with the massive erection hitting his prostate accurately. The black eyes and the demon's blissful gaze feed the fire consuming Sam.

Dean keeps his pace while wetting two fingers of a hand in the pre-come leaking from Sam. Without taking his eyes off his little brother, he moves his fingers to the generous mouth, which opens automatically. What follows it’s pornographic. Sam sucks his fingers hungry, and Dean wants to see those lips around his dick in the future. For now, he decides to trust his little brother, and in seconds the cuffs around the skinny wrists fall on the mattress. The next thing he knows are long arms clinging to his shoulders and Sam's mouth searching for his once more.

This time Dean dominates the kiss, fucking his brother's mouth with the same intensity as his hips slam against the body finally willing under him.

“I still hate everything about it,” Sam says when they need to stop the kiss to breathe.

“Maybe.” This time his little brother doesn’t avoid the groans coming out of his mouth. “Maybe not. It doesn’t really matter, does it, Sammy?”

“No. I don’t think so.” Nothing matters except for the throbbing member inside him and the solid weight of the demon crushing him on the mattress. Not a demon. His older brother. Dean.

He doesn’t want Dean to stop and is desperate for more.

“Fuck me, bastard!” He barely finishes the sentence, and Dean manhandles him before Sam realizes the movement.

Dean flips his brother on his stomach, sliding home again. He thrusts into him while forcing Sam’s upper body roughly against the sheets, wide back forming an arch worthy of reverence.

“So open for it, Sam. You were made for it, man. You look so good like this, with his greedy tight hole sucking me in.”

Sam is gasping and moaning against the sheets. And it’s like he can’t get enough of it. He pushes his ass up for more, trying to meet every thrust of Dean, but the strong hand pressing his neck against the bed prevents it.

 

                                                              

 

When he finally feels the hand release his neck, Dean grabs his hips and yanks him back on his cock, again and again. The demon is brutal in his punishing pace, and Sam begins to accept the inevitability of it all. Intense pleasure explodes along his nerves, and he shakes and squirms as his big brother vocalizes how much he appreciates using Sam. With his inhibitions out of the way, he lets out desperate cries whenever his big brother rams his abused hole.

Dean leans forward so that his chest is pressed against his little brother’s back and the more extensive contact of skin-to-skin seems to increase the powerful connection that unites the two of them. His brother’s desperate for more, moaning and clenching around Dean’s cock. It feels so fucking good, and it’s so unlike anything he has ever felt in his vast sexual experience. And he realizes he’s also an addict. He's addicted to Sam, and nothing will stop him from keeping it.

Dean reopens the cut in his hand and offers it to his brother, who doesn’t hesitate to suck his demonic blood.

What happens while Sam devours his blood is the sound of lamps that explode in and out of the room and an almost painful grip around his dick. Dean knows his brother came, and he never witnessed such an intense orgasm in his life.

The blood in Sam’s mouth tastes amazing, and a wave of bliss engulfs him, ripping through to his core and knocking the breath from him. The orgasm that follows it’s so harsh he falls bonelessly on the sheets. He barely notices when his brother turns him around and fills him up again, resuming his vigorous thrusts.

Dean looks fascinated at the contentment on his brother's face. There's some blood on Sam’s lips—which are slightly open—and he needs to prove it. But it's just the metallic taste of blood, yet he collects every drop with his tongue, and this is still erotic as hell.

When there’s no more blood, Sam’s glazed eyes are a little more alert, and Dean watches as sweaty fingers touch his face. And it's an overly sweet gesture to Dean's current standards, but he says nothing, preferring to focus on the tight heat encapsulating his cock. He grips his little brother's hips, pulling the pliable body against his groin at every impulse. Sam’s hole clenches around him and it brings Dean over the edge. He comes with an animalistic growl while filling his brother’s ass with his seed.

It’s undoubtedly the best orgasm of his life—an intensity he had never felt before—and he falls on top of Sam, his face buried against the sweaty neck. Then Dean bites on the curve of his brother's neck, and there's almost no reaction from the man underneath him.

“I won’t ever let you go, Sammy.” From now on Dean’s needs are the top priority, and his little brother is part of his plans.

“I know,” he can barely hear Sam's resigned whisper, but he doesn’t need his brother’s consent, anyway.

 

@@@@@@

 

His awakening is slow. Gradually he becomes aware of an arm around his waist and a warm body against his back.

There are marks on his skin, bites and hickeys are all over his body. They fucked for hours, and Sam lost count of how many orgasms he had.

The butt plug in his ass holds a lot of Dean's load inside him, and one callused hand covers the small bulge that formed in his belly. This is sick. His rational side is aware of this, but his emotional one needs Dean, needs his big brother, even a demonic version of him.

Dean knows the instant his brother wakes up. Sam must be hungry after all the sex they've had. He waits for the inevitable reaction. And it’s faster than he expected.

“Oh, God!” The tone borders on despair. “Dean? I need.” A big hand holds his, and his little brother writhes against him. He licks the sweat forming on Sam's neck, rubbing his erection over his brother's almost feverish skin.

He loves it. The need and pain in Sam's voice fuel the cruelty inherent in his new persona.

“You're gonna have to be more specific, Sam.” In a blink of an eye, the plug disappears, and his dick makes its way into the soaked hole, still tight and inviting.

“Sonofabitch! Blood. I need blood. Just a little.”

Dean knows that the humidity on his arm—where Sam's head lies—is caused by tears. However, his little brother’s tears no longer have any effect on him, and that’s so liberating.  

Despite that, he offers his blood to his brother. But it has a purpose.

“That’s it, Sammy. Drink everything you need.”

Dean is going to be the next King of Hell, and he needs someone strong enough to be his consort.

And this is just the beginning of their story.

 


End file.
